Blazing Stallion, Crouching Fox
by wonky-donkey
Summary: (Chap 7 up )RanmaNaruto-X-over After the battle with Saffron, Ranma discovers a dormant power sealed away.MORE pledges? Ranma’s 13! Itachi missed an Shingaran user? naru-hina, saku-lee-tenten (love triangl
1. Changes

Blazing stallion, crouching fox.  
By Wonky_Donkey  
fukuwearer87@yahoo.com.au  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Ranma, hell I don't even own any anime! I only have pirated stuff that ain't even in English! Bwahhahahahah!! Y'know, it'd be a lot cooler if I could understand it and not just look at the pretty pictures, bright lights and.ooooohhhh bright lights. *Wonky_donkey get's a little distracted by a passing car, it happens a lot as he lives under a bridge in a cardboard box*  
  
Simply put, I don't own squat, let alone these any of these characters in this pathetic first attempt at a Fanfiction.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Flash backs*  
  
Stars. They sparkled in the night sky, the cool autumn breeze blowing through the lone man's silk shirt. He continued to stare on.  
  
'What am I?' he mused. 'Until a month ago I was a martial artist, I protected those who couldn't protect themselves. I nurtured life, not took it.' The lone figure thought, breeze flowing though his raven-black hair.  
  
"Heh.." the young man chuckled, "why am I worrying about my career, when, after ten long years of training my body and mind, I don't even know my own body?" he sighed as he raised his callused hands in front of his face.  
  
"These hands."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Blood poured down from a gash on his forehead, onto his eyes, eventually dripping off his chin. He was not alone, in this quiet place, in side of the vortex, the eye, of the Hiryushoten-ha that he had created in the hopes of defeating this.. Man? God? Whoever, whatever he was, no one was about to beat Ranma Saotome, heir to the Anything goes school of indiscriminate grappling. He was going to defeat this opponent, get the water for his fiancée.  
  
then what?  
  
He shook his head. This was not the time to think about things outside of battle, this battle. He tightened his grip on the weapon of ice, gritting his teeth as the cold shot though his body.  
  
What was he kidding? He had gotten this far by dumb luck, if Saffron's second birth hadn't been disturbed, he would've been a smear on the mountain by now. He had barely gotten away from that last attack by freezing himself.. he was outmatched.. his only hope was to create a final attack. He would use a horizontal version of the Hiryushoten-ha, except that with the incredible heat surrounding him, it would focus itself into a drill and rip that phoenix-godling into tiny little pieces.. a sense of bloodlust rose within him, then a deadly calm. He had little to none power inside of him, no matter he would find some.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Saffron was furious at this wingless *spit* human! He had interrupted his second birth! It had taken 12 years for his body to grow to the stage that it could survive the transformation. Twelve long years, aging is such a boring process, even for an immortal. The constant sense of weakness was not a feeling a godling should feel, at all! Being a premature born being, in his opinion was unbearable! He was so close to perfection, yet so far. He would have to kill himself as to achieve perfection, that alone being a painful enough experience to torture this human scum to death, but being forced to grow up yet again? Saffron swore death on his entire family line!  
  
He charged up his final attack.  
  
Saffron, in a massive corona of power crossed his arms in front of his body and released his final attack. The attack that would kill this annoying pest once and for all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Time seemed to stop as Ranma saw the fireball heading his way, knowing that he had no time. He had no time, no power, and he was yet to solve the biggest factor that this attack was required to have.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Well you'll find out what it is in the next chapter of Blazing Stallion, Crouching Fox!  
  
Just kidding! I'm not gonna be a bitch and leave you with a cliffhanger! ^_^  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
When he realized his flaw.. you can't hit what you can't see. The huge fireball was in the way, and he couldn't sense Saffron since the fight started. He wasn't using Ki, so Ranma had to assume that it was a form of magic. The attack unlike all of his others, required pinpoint accuracy, the Amaguriken and Mokotakabisha didn't require much aim in close range fighting.  
  
Damnit! He wasn't going to die here, not to this loser! He reached deep dark regions of the inside of his soul, searching for a weapon or tool that he could use. As if his will to live acted as a flood light, it appeared.  
  
He didn't know what it was, yet, he somehow knew it from somewhere... it was almost as he had locked it away. There was no time to ponder what it was. All he found all that he knew was that he needed to win. And so he did.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw. He couldn't see Saffron, but he could see a Saffron shaped flame behind the fireball. Drawing his right arm back he pooled all the mysterious energy into his hand and punched in the direction of the smaller flame he assume that was Saffron.  
  
The energy in his hand left him and created a swirling mass of cold air that shot through the fireball and ripped through Saffron's body like rice paper.  
  
He stared in shock at what he had just done. He had broken the martial artist's code. He had just illed. He looked at his hands, were these the hands of a killer?  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
'Was it worth it?' he thought, breaking away from the memories, ' to take his life?' He sighed as he asked the big question, 'And why am I not fazed by committing the biggest taboo for all martial artists?'  
  
As he lay there thinking, a ladder clanked on the old roof tiles. Sensing the familiar energy pattern he called out, "What do you want Nabiki?" as he reached for his wallet.  
  
"As fun as it would be to take your money you owe me for your debt, I'm not here for that. Or pictures." Nabiki said as an after thought, looking *almost* ashamed, "Actually I cancelled your debt as a way of saying sorry for the wedding attempt and I've sent out substantial size bills to the fiancées."  
  
Ranma looked *almost* surprised, " Yes, I know all that, lately, not much gets past me for some reason."  
  
That was another weird thing. Ever since the Saffron incident, If you could call it that. The way he saw the world suddenly changed. He tended to pick up little bits of information and put them together subconsciously and see the big picture with out trying. It was almost as if a part of his brain had opened up.  
  
"What I want to know is, what are you here to inform me of?" he asked. A small grin appeared on her face. The very same smiles that are found on large Bengal tigers, these smiles can make the bravest of men and women piss their pants in fear. This had no effect on Ranma as he was yet to look at her yet. He continued to gaze at the stars as she replied, "200 yen."  
  
Silence passed. The only evidence that the man known as Ranma Saotome was awake was the lack of snoring.  
  
Nabiki was scared. After living with him for a year, she thought she knew Ranma Saotome inside out. Ever since Jusendo, he had completely mentally changed. Normally he would've just paid, she knew he had the money, hell she secretly kept an account of what her houseguests had in their purses, as meager as it was.  
  
She released a theatrical sigh, "Fine. Your mother just arrived at the house and wants to talk to her favourite son."  
  
She sighed again as the wind picked up and descended down the ladder as it was obvious that she wasn't going to get a response. Ranma continued to stare and the lights in the sky.  
  
He thought as he got up, off the cold roof tiles, 'I better go see what mother wants now. I hope it's not another pledge.'  
  
With a jump that showed skill beyond his years, the silent question found itself heard:  
  
'Do I even want to be a martial artist? If not, then what?'  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Wow. First chapter of BSCF (Blazing Stallion, Crouching Fox!): COMPLETE!! Yatta! Sugoi! That's pretty much all the Japanese I know! Yeah!  
  
Wonk-e-ness Supreme, signing off!! 


	2. Another pledge?

Blazing stallion, crouching fox.  
By Wonky_Donkey  
fukuwearer87@yahoo.com.au  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Ranma, hell I don't even own any anime! I only have pirated stuff that ain't even in English! Bwahhahahahah!! Y'know, it'd be a lot cooler if I could understand it and not just look at the pretty pictures, bright lights and.ooooohhhh bright lights. *Wonky_donkey get's a little distracted by a passing car, it happens a lot as he lives under a bridge in a cardboard box*  
  
Simply put, I don't own squat, let alone these any of these characters in this pathetic first attempt at a Fanfiction.  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts' Flash backs  
  
Ranma walked into the house silently. There was no sound to his foot falls; it was as if someone had hit the universal mute button. This was another weird thing that had appeared in the list month. After the battle with Saffron, whenever he heard a noise that he had made, he felt unnatural and out of place. It wasn't like he didn't like the other sounds around the house; it was just that he felt weird when it was him that made them.  
  
-  
  
Ranma made his way through the house until he reached the dining room. As soon as he had entered the house he had determined by extending his senses where everyone was. He opened the door to see his mother sitting on a Japanese mat, Japanese style, wearing her traditional Japanese kimono. (Author's note: Hey what'd you expect, they live in Japan.)  
  
-  
  
There were two more people in the room apart from his mother, he had known it as soon as he had extended his senses. He had been hoping to avoid conversation with one of them ever since Jusendo,and if he had his way, never to talk or interact with the other one ever again.  
  
"Hello mother, Akane.. Oyaji." He said looking at each one as he said it, his voice only slightly louder than a whisper. He loved all of them, he loved his mother, (disliked the "un-manly" comments and the pledge, but she still was his mother.) and he loved Akane, not as a lover but somewhat as a peer and sister. His father. well *only* love would be strong enough to stop him from killing the old fool after being taught the Neko-ken and the trip to Jusenko.  
  
"Hello my son, come sit down." She started off, before turning to Akane, "Akane dear, do you mind if I have a chat with my son and husband?" then slightly raising her voice, "IN PRIVATE, IF YOU PLEASE."  
  
-  
  
As if to answer her request, there a sound of shuffling feet in the hallway outside the room. Akane got up and without looking at Ranma, she crossed the room and left, closing the door behind her. It wasn't as if she didn't like him either, just, they had grown out of love, ever since the Saffron incident.  
  
-  
  
By now the old man was sweating enough to activate his curse. Having talks with his wife while she was this calm, had never left him unscathed. Ranma calmly sat down on the other side of his mother. The only thing separating them was a small coffee table. The mother and son locked eyes for a moment before they heard a, "Growf."  
  
Genma had apparently sweated enough to change forms.  
  
Nodoka gave him a glare, before requesting, "Dear, I need you in your human form."  
  
Ranma almost went out to the kitchen to get some hot water when suddenly Panda-san made a cloud that gave off a "Poof!" sound. When the smoke cleared Genma was sitting there in his human form in a pool of sweat.  
  
Ranma was shocked, 'How did the old man changed back without hot water?!' he thought. 'If the old man's been holding out on how to change back without hot water without informing me..'Being the one that brought them to jusenko, it was only fair that Genma gave his son any news of a cure, and if the un-honorable bastard refused. well lets just say that after years of torment/training, Ranma had some interesting ideas how to convince his dear father.  
  
-  
  
Nodoka then turned her head to Ranma and broke his musings with, "Ranma, your father just gave me an interesting account of your trip to China. I would like your version of the story please."  
  
-  
  
This couldn't be good he thought, she had probably heard that he had killed someone, and was wondering if failing as a martial artist was an unmanly act.  
  
-  
  
"Tell me everything that happened. All of it. Your feelings, thoughts, everything." She then noticed his growing discomfort, " I will not hold the seppuku pledge against you." She added, looking saddened.  
  
-  
  
That was one thing Ranma Saotome could not stand. Seeing a female unhappy chilled his soul, it was some thing he couldn't permit. He let loose. He told the entire story to her, he didn't hold back at all. After he had finished, for better or worse, he now felt better that he had gotten it out.  
  
-  
  
Nodoka sighed. Tsunade was right. From what she had heard, the seal that she placed on him all those years ago had broken, and while he seemed to have incredible strength, she knew he still required training to survive in her world. It was time for him to learn of his past.  
  
-  
  
"Genma.." She said with a bitter-sweet tone in her voice, ".it would seem that he has broken the pledge. Prepare for the consequences."  
  
Genma practically emptied his bladder at that point.  
  
'NO! Anything but that!' the balding martial artist mentally screamed.  
  
Ranma on the other hand was reeling in shock, didn't she just say he wouldn't be held accountable for what he said? Did she just forget what she had just said?  
  
- Silence.  
  
Genma sweated  
  
Ranma prepared for the worst, a tense look was on his face  
  
Nodoka blinked in confusion.  
  
Nodoka was puzzled at the look on Ranma's face, until she realized her mistake in her wording.  
  
"Ranma don't worry. I will not hold you to the seppuku pledge. There is another that you do not yet know of."  
  
Ranma was *nearly* relieved. On one of his mind, he was glad that he wasn't going to have to commit seppuku. But on the other side of his mind, he was scared.  
  
Nodoka didn't exactly have a good track record so far when it came to pledges, and from his father's reaction, he assumed this one wasn't any better than the last. He just prayed to any Kami that was watching/laughing- at them now that his father hadn't been involved in making the pledge.  
  
-  
  
Nodoka broke Ranma out of his thoughts with, " Your father and I made this pledge over eight years ago.." Ranma resisted the urge to smack his forehead, " it was for your own safety." This time he had to grab his right hand to resist beating his forehead into the back of his skull.  
  
The seppuku pledge was to *ensure* that he was raised in a manly way, for his own good of course.  
  
-  
  
"It is time for you to learn about your history." His mother said, confusing him. "Indifferent to everyone's beliefs that I am from a samurai family, I am actually from a noble lineage. A noble *Ninja* lineage." "..." Ranma said intelligently. "..." Genma was too busy going over the excuses he would use when being trialed by Emma-o in the afterlife to speak.  
  
Author's notes: Oooohhhh. Pretty cliff-hanger. well you find out more in the next chapter. BWAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Wonk-e-ness Supreme, signing off!! 


	3. Ranma get's what he's had comin' 2 'im

Blazing stallion, crouching fox.  
By Wonky_Donkey  
fukuwearer87@yahoo.com.au  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Ranma, hell I don't even own any anime! I only have pirated stuff that ain't even in English! Bwahhahahahah!! Y'know, it'd be a lot cooler if I could understand it and not just look at the pretty pictures, bright lights and.ooooohhhh bright lights. *Wonky_donkey get's a little distracted by a passing car, it happens a lot as he lives under a bridge in a cardboard box*  
  
Simply put, I don't own squat, let alone these any of these characters in this pathetic first attempt at a Fanfiction.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Flash backs  
  
Nodaka continued her story.  
  
"Ranma, your father and I come from very old and very powerful family lines. There is a place in Kyushu that a few select people know of as the Ninja country."  
  
"This place is broken up into different countries, the five great ninja countries are: Earth country, Water country, Lightning country, Wind country and Fire country." She paused and waved her hand at her husband. "Your father is from the country of the wind, and I am from the fire country."  
  
Nodaka had been battling this pledge ever since she had met *Ranko*at the Tendo Dojo, she had known about her husband and son's curses from that point onward and was surprised that he had tricked her into thinking that he was actually a girl when they first met.  
  
-  
  
The way he had been acting was more than enough to fulfill the pledges requirements.  
  
-  
  
The way that he used his curse to make his mother think that he was a girl had brought the thought of enforcing the pledge right then, came to her, but she stalled, she didn't want her only son's life to be put in danger because of a mistake.  
  
That was then, after hearing his recount of the battle, she had no choice to uphold the pledge. He had forced her hand, a mother's love cold not stand in the way of the family's honor.  
  
"From what I have been told right by your father and yourself, I have no choice but to fufil the pledge. You had this coming to you my son. I had hoped that this wouldn't happen, but it has, and Ninjas take honor just as seriously as Samurais, if not more. "  
  
-  
  
She looked directly into Ranma's eyes.  
  
-  
  
She used her right hand to unwrap the Saotome blade from the cloth that conceals it from prying eyes.  
  
-  
  
her left hand moved silently , and gripped onto the sheath to steady it.  
  
-  
  
She grasped the Handle  
  
-  
  
CLICK  
  
-  
  
SWISH-THUMP!  
  
-  
  
DRIP, DRIP.  
  
-  
  
A/N: TO find out what happened, go to the next chapter already!  
  
I woz planning to upload the next chapter tomorrow, but coz you guys sent me reviews, and my ego has been padded, I've uploaded the next chapter when I did this one. ^_^  
  
Because Ranma 1/2 and Naruto are two different stories, written by different people, I'm going to have be creative, for it to make sense. (eg. The Ninja country being in Kyushu for example.)  
  
THANX to: Alex ultra for the info on the Martial artist's code of honor, but I put the NO KILLING, AT ALL part for a reason it will all be explained in Chapter 4. also thanks for the "accept anonymous reviews" part.  
  
L-Sama's Shadow Puppet, don't worry, I've got my muse in a strangle-hold, and there's no way for it to escape. unless it dies. but I can always buy another!! ^_^ so there will be chapters uploaded as fast as I can type them.  
  
BOB the mercenary, yeah, there'll be a lot more fight scenes, hopefully better than that one.  
  
And to all my other reviewers keep sending reviews! I'll accept anything, especially flames!! They keep me warm at night!!  
  
- -  
  
SORRY! I MADE A TYPO!  
  
Where Nodoka said: "Your father and I made this pledge over eight years ago..." in the last chapter, it's wrong, it's actually supposed to be: "Your father and I made this pledge over five years ago..".  
  
Sorry bout the typo. I blame my other, *other* psychotic split personality(I have several).. big, hairy men in male nurses uniforms appear holding straight-jackets, large needles and electro-shock-thingees walk towards Wonky. WAIT! WAIT! I'M NOT CRAZY!! JUST LEAVE US..UH.. ME ALONE!! ARRGGHHHH!!!! 


	4. Explanation

Blazing stallion, crouching fox.  
By Wonky_Donkey  
fukuwearer87@yahoo.com.au  
  
Disclaimer: I ain't typing new one each chapter, go read the one on chapter 1!!  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Flash backs  
  
".I had hoped that this wouldn't happen, but it has, and Ninjas take honor just as seriously as Samurais, if not more. "  
  
-  
  
She looked directly into Ranma's eyes.  
  
-  
  
She used her right hand to unwrap the Saotome blade from the cloth that conceals it from prying eyes.  
  
-  
  
her left hand moved silently , and gripped onto the sheath to steady it.  
  
-  
  
She grasped the Handle  
  
-  
  
CLICK, she had unlatched the handle from the katana and had silently caught the hidden scroll, placed inside the handle.  
  
-  
  
SWISH-THUMP! Ranma had facefualted. (A/N: hey, that's the sound you make when you facefault, and Nodoka was being way too dramatic.)  
  
-  
  
DRIP, DRIP Genma had started to sweat drop and was crouched up in the far corner of the dojo with his prayer beads out. If he wasn't such a dishonorable bastard, he'd commit seppuku, rather than face the consequences of *this* pledge.  
  
-  
  
(A/N: what? You think I'd let Nodoka behead Ranma in a pg-13 fic? *Before* beating up Kakashi? Yes, he will beat up kakashi! ^_^)  
  
-  
  
Nodoka looked at Ranma as he righted himself. When he was sitting upright again, she began her explanation.  
  
"Ranma, over 5 years ago there was a massacre in the village that I was born in, it's called the hidden leaf village, you've never been there. A boy named Uchiha Itachi hunted and killed off all the members of his clan as a .." she paused then spat, " *test* of his skills."  
  
Showing great self control, Nodoka calmed herself. " the Uchiha clan was famous, and renounded though-out all of the Ninja countries for an ability that is passed down through the Uchiha bloodline."  
  
Nodoka let a single tear as she announced, " My mother, Sarutobi Asuka was one of the ones killed."  
  
"I, during a reckless moment, I left our house and attempted to fight that, that.. monster." Nodoka looked down, " he defeated me, pinned me to the ground with my own weapon..and..and.. mocked me and my skills..."  
  
-  
  
Genma had heard this and thought, 'HOLY SHI-.nobi!' No-one had ever mocked Nodoka's skills without regretting it. Hell, Genma still has the scars.  
  
-  
  
Ranma was PO-ed. That guy had better be dead. He couldn't allow a sadistic women beater to live unscathed, especially, since he had harmed his mother.  
  
-  
  
Nodoka continued, "He mocked my skills, saying that because I didn't have the sharingan.and that I wasn't worth killing.. leaving me alive would make him seem even stronger in comparison."  
  
An angry look suddenly appeared on her face. Making Genma fall backwards in fear.  
  
"He said, he had only one sharingan user left to kill." She looked fearfully at Ranma. "That would be you my son."  
  
-  
  
Ranma's thought's were muddled, he had never seen fear on his mother's face, and just what the hell was a sharingan?! (A/N: trust me, I just went through manga to check, the closest thing to fear on Nodoka's face is shock.)  
  
-  
  
"Ranma, you were an extremely skilled child for your age. At the age of eight, you had learnt the basics of chakra manipulation, tai-jutsu, nin- jitsu, and the sharingan."  
  
"You were at the same level of skill as Itachi was when he was your age. He took this as a threat, and taunted me, saying that I was too weak to stop him.. that he was going to kill you and that I should get out of his way."  
  
Nodoka gave a smirk before continuing, "but I am not known as "Nodoka the devious-nin Saotome" for nothing. Your father and I discussed a back up plan to ensure your safety at all costs."  
  
-  
  
"While I fought Itachi, he was to escape with you from our house which is on the outskirts of Ninja country into the outside world. You see, speed and evasiveness was and still is his forte. So he was to train you in the Saotome school of Martial arts and to keep you from enemy ninjas."  
  
"You see, martial artists use their ki to enhance their speed and strength etc. Ninjas on the other hand use chakra. Chakra is a different form of ki. You could say that ki is the purer form, but in truth, chakra is ki, but uses energy from nature as well to strengthen it's power."  
  
While she was saying this, Ranma was trying to understand what she had meant when she said at the start. That Genma ran off with him (the supposed training trip) when he was eight, and that was only 5 years ago. No-one ever said that he was a genius or anything, but he was smart enough to add 8 and 5 together and he knew it totaled thirteen. Ranma was seventeen, nearly eighteen.  
  
"Wait-a-sec, you said Oyaji and I ran away when I was eight. I know that I was six when we left on the trip, and that it lasted ten years." Ranma was about to say more but Nodoka cut him off.  
  
"Ranma, when we learned of Itachi killing off all the sharingan users in the Uchiha clan, we knew he would come after you sooner or later."  
  
"With this in mind we decided to disguise you." Nodoka gripped the scroll tightly, " Using an ancient technique, we used a form of the kage-henge jutsu (shadow transformation skill) to make you look like you were only five and as your training progressed, you father used a form of weak gen- jutsu to make your training to seem twice as long than it really was."  
  
"Your father has using the kage-henge jutsu on you every time he used the Gen-jutsu to make your body look older. So after a year of training you should've looked to be eight, after two years you would've looked to be about ten, after three you would've appeared to be twelve years of age and so on."  
  
"What?!" Ranma exclaimed, "Does this mean my body is an illusion?! And why don't I look like a twenty year old, instead of a eighteen year old?! And how did I forget to use chakra?!"  
  
"Yes your *body* is a very complicated illusion and the pledge only required that your father use the gen-jutsu and the kage-henge on you until you were sixteen. To answer your other question, even the best ninjas slip up and for someone who has been learning to use chakra since he could walk, we thought it best if we forced you to.. *forget* how to use chakra, since ninjas can track people by their unique chakra signal."  
  
"Forget?"  
  
" I am a master of Gen-jutsu. (techniques that use psychological war-fare) One of my techniques is a seal that can over-ride your memories. "  
  
she looked at the table, not meeting his eyes, she whispered/half sobbed, "This technique is a forbidden-jutsu, the memories cannot be regained."  
  
Ranma stood up suddenly. Ranma was now, *VERY* angry. ow dare she wipe his memory?! First suicide pledges, now brain-washing?!!  
  
Nodoka started to sob, "To keep my own son safe I had to make him forget both himself and myself.and he hates me because of this."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Ranma looked down upon his mother, shame burning in his throat. He hadn't thought about how she was affected by having to make her only son forget her.  
  
He got up and walked over to his mother's side, sat down then gave her a hug. He then let her cry on his shoulder. For her to be able to do something so brave. Ranma doubted he could do the same..  
  
"Don't cry.. I don't hate you.. I really don't." Ranma told her.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
After a while, Nodoka had stoped crying and had gathered enough control of herself to hand the concealed scroll to him and to tell him that the pledge was complete.  
  
"Ranma, now that you know about your history and that the pledge is now complete. I'm giving you a choice. If you open this scroll, the jutsu that makes you older, will be canceled out, it cannot be cancelled any other way, your father was only modifying it.  
  
"Please understand that you are under no obligation to open the seal, and by doing so, you are putting your life in a danger, greater than you have ever faced before."  
  
A sense of pride shone on her face when she proclaimed to him, "But if what you have said is true, using only you ki, you have gained the strength of at least a chunin, (middle-ranking ninja) and if you manage to use you chakra as you could before, you would definitely be a jounin (high-ranking ninja). With some training from my self, your father, and some of my comrades in the Leaf village, you could avenge our line..." the last part had underlying hope, Nodoka for the first time in her life wanted him to do something for her.  
  
-  
  
Ranma looked at the scroll.  
  
-  
  
Nodoka looked at the scroll.  
  
-  
  
Genma looked at the scroll as if it was his last chance at life.  
  
-  
  
Ranma looked up and at his mother, "I'll do it." There was no way that he could let a bastard like Itachi live after what he did.  
  
-  
  
Ranma grasped the latch.  
  
-  
  
CRACK-BAM!! Genma in a burst of lightning-fast speed that Ranma didn't know his father to have, knocked the scroll into the air and then shouldered his son to the floor.  
  
-  
  
Standing there he caught the scroll at shoulder-height before it fell to the ground.  
  
-  
  
With a crazed look in his eye he declared, "Ungrateful boy! I'm going to stop you from making a mistake that will save me- uh- *US*, from that freaky patricidal missing-nin!" (A/N: patricide- when you kill your own father )  
  
Ranma got up off the dojo floor clutching his rib, now his father was giving off the crazy energy, similar to the one Saffron gave off.  
  
"You can use chakra.." Ranma stated, there was no way that his father could be that strong and fast using ki alone.  
  
"Yes, boy. I've always been able to use it. Gen-jutsu and nin-jutsu require chakra. Every time we ran out of town wasn't because of debts or crazy shop keepers and restaurateurs that have wild ideas about me promising my son to them for food. ok, that was a factor, but the real reason was that ninjas sensed my chakra every time I used it, and started to hunt me down."  
  
"You? I thought they were after me?" Ranma asked. Things were starting to fall into place. There had to be a reason why Genma was so nervous about the damn pledge.  
  
-  
  
"Alright pop, who d'ya steal-from/lie-to/insult/incite a vendetta against the Saotome name? or is it all of the above? Hmmmn?" Ranma knew his father way too well.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Actually it's all you mother's fault." Genma replied.  
  
"Very childish, blaming someone else." Ranma taunted.  
  
"Actually Ranma," Nodoka blushed as she interupted, "..it's mostly my fault." Nodoka then sighed and said, "There were quite a large number of male ninjas after my hand in marriage and when I chose your father over all of them." Ranma gave a look of disgust. ".. they assumed it was an insult and decided to take it out on your father."  
  
"So we had no choice but to live in a small house on the outskirts of ninja country." Genma said. "And if you go back to the ninja country, they'll torture you until you tell them where I am."  
  
"They wouldn't need to torture me, all they'd need to do is ask me nicely." Ranma snarled.  
  
"After the Neko-ken training and Jusenko, I'd give them some pointers in just how to torture you, you old bastard." Ranma said and gave his father an extreme look of hatred.  
  
"Give me the scroll." Ranma ordered.  
  
Genma had grim determination in his voice and had a set look on his face when he said: "I will not allow you to change into your proper appearance."  
  
-  
  
Ranma stared at his father, locking eyes with his tormenter/teacher.  
  
-  
  
"Well then, I formally challenge you for it." Ranma said cockily, hadn't he won every fight and sparring match that he had had in the last two years? The old man must be getting senile if he thought he could win.  
  
-  
  
Genma had a smirk, Ranma had absolutely no idea what his father could do. He had been holding back in all their fights by only using his ki. He wasn't known as the silent reaper-nin in his ANBU days for nothing.  
  
-  
  
Nodoka looked on in fear, she could not interfere in this. It was a matter of honor, she could only hope for her son's safety. No-one she knew had a style of killing as lethal or as fast and as silent as Genma's.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: BWA- HAHAHAHAH!! Nice cliff-hanger huh? Don't worry you'll get another chapter soon.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Genma and Ranma fight.(well duh, who couldn't realize that that was going to happen?) Wonky's psychotic split personalities all raise their hands and receive a electro shock from a chip similar to the one used on Cartman in the SOUTHPARK movie to stop him from swearing.  
  
Burnt-Wonky-sama mutters something illegibly before collapsing in a pool of his own urine.  
  
Hey, the mental institution peoples put me in straight-jacket for god sake. It's not like I could open up the LOCKED door and walk down the aisle to the toilet and undo my fly to take a leak.  
  
I'm typing this up with my nose damnit! No-one appreciates me. *Pouts*  
  
You don't know how hard it is to use a laptop mouse with your nose.  
  
(Not one of the nice touch pads either, it's a small little knob and the grip on it is wearing the skin off my nose.)  
  
-  
  
WONKY-SAMA SIGNING OFF! 


	5. Genma vs Ranma

Blazing stallion, crouching fox.  
By Wonky_Donkey  
fukuwearer87@yahoo.com.au  
  
Disclaimer: I ain't typing new one each chapter, go read the one on chapter 1!!  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
***Flash backs****  
  
A/N: BEWARE! You are about to see a different, softer, caring side to the man called Genma Saotome! This isn't a 'beat-up-panda-man-fic'! Don't get angry at me! Send all flames to an author called "sky80" for writing an excellent Ranma-dragonball x-over fic that can be located at an outside site, which opened my eyes to a "Humane" side of Genma.  
  
Oh, yeah, the reason why the Neko-ken was taught to Ranma, will be explained later on.  
  
ALSO sorry to Alex Ultra, the martial artist code will be explained *NEXT* chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
A wind of caution blew through Ranma's raven bangs as the young man looked into the empty lot. These empty lots were purposely placed throughout Nermia over the last two years by the council to try and curb the property destruction caused by super-powered martial artists and giant bull monsters.  
  
It was just after dusk and there were piles of junk situated throughout the area. Shadows were the only occupants in this grim arena of rejection and disrepair. Ranma was starting to realize his folly.  
  
Ranma was still trying to comprehend this new form of energy called chakra. From what he had heard from his mother and from his experience with Saffron, chakra users have larger amounts of energy than martial artists and can cause more damage.  
  
Ranma had absolutely no idea what Genma could do, but on the other hand, Genma had still didn't know the full extent of Ranma's growing abilities.  
  
During the battle at Jusendo, Ranma was forced to think of a way to kill. This was something that he had never needed to do before.  
  
while Saffron and Ranma were being lifted into the air by Ranma's hiryushoten-ha, Ranma had been going over some of the revised versions of the hiryushoten-ha to use. The only one that could've worked at that point in time was the horizontal version, but now Ranma had another trick that he had been saving. This variation of the hiryushoten-ha would extend the range of the shrapnel and junk's usefulness, to it's greatest extent.  
  
(A/N: I'll give you a hint. It's similar to the fight with Herb. ^_^)  
  
The pig-tailed martial artist had been experimenting with other forms of the Hiryushoten-ha, the dragon rising ascension wave being his most powerful technique. This fight, if Genma was as strong and as nasty as his wife feared, he might be the first person to feel Ranma's new techniques.  
  
.And if Genma forced his hand and if Ranma was forced to cripple or end the life of his father?  
  
So be it.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The main reason that Genma had lived so long, was that he always listened to his animal instincts. Most ninjas are in touch with nature in one form or another.  
  
Be it a summoning contract or a style of tai-jutsu similar to the actions of a certain animal (i.e: Inuzuka Kiba's dog form), the best ninjas learn that if they want to survive, to trust their animal instincts. It was one of the oldest defenses evolution had given to man-kind to ensure it's survival.  
  
And right now, Genma was feeling like an animal trapped in a corner. Genma was prepared to beat his only son into a coma to ensure his safety if it was necessary.  
  
And if the young fool pushed his hand and got himself killed by Genma?  
  
So be it.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Genma silently handed the scroll to his wife to hold while the father and son fought for their lives. With the grim silence and determined looks on both fighter's faces, the fight began.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Ranma got into a basic defensive stance that left no openings in the front, above and on either sides of his body. He had learnt long ago, that it wasn't wise to rush an unknown opponent. And he didn't know this side of his father. He could only assume that he would go for a frontal aerial attack, as the Saotome School of martial arts was based on straight-forward aerial attacks.  
  
-  
  
Genma's face lost all expression and he got into a stance that looked similar to a horse stance, but his head and torso were leaning forwards and he had his arms hanging, crossed at the wrists in front of his body.  
  
-  
  
By waiting for Genma to attack, Ranma had lost his chance of victory.  
  
Genma shimmered away into the night. Ranma wasn't impressed by this, this was just the Umisenken. Ranma knew how to play this little game, he knew what signs to look and to listen for.  
  
-  
  
"FOOL." Genma's voice came, booming from everywhere. "THIS ISN'T THE UMISENKEN."  
  
For the last ten seconds, Ranma had been amplifying his hearing with his ki as to locate his father. Genma's booming voice sounded to Ranma as if he had screamed into his ear.  
  
Hearing this sudden loud noise, Ranma was knocked to his knees and was trying to clear his head.  
  
Ranma sense sight suddenly went slightly out of focus. His last thought was to turn around to face the Umisenken attack that supposedly came from behind. Genma took advantage of his son's situation, as a giant diagonal cut appeared across Ranma's chest.  
  
Instantly following the cut came a giant sonic boom that knocked Ranma off his knees onto the ground.  
  
-  
  
No-one heard Ranma's scream of pain over the boom.  
  
-  
  
Genma was silent and invisible, yet his attacks were big and loud.  
  
-  
  
Genma had combined the Umisenken and the Yamasenken.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Ranma lay there on the ground, blood trickling out of his ears, streaming out of his chest wound. A ki powered vacuum blade had done what no phoenix demi-god or eight headed dragon had been able to do. Ranma's ki stopped emitting from his body. Ranma Saotome was dead.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Nodoka dropped to her knees, silent tears trickling down her face. Genma was feared through-out the ninja world for his silent, invisible lethal style. A style so fast that you heard the attack *after* it happened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Genma paled and dropped to his knees. Despite all the "Worth-less" comments he gave his student, he has always been incredibly proud of his son. And now he lay dead at his feet, killed by his own hand.  
  
Despite all that had thought before the fight, he was only fooling himself. He couldn't bring himself to kill his own blood.  
  
He had expected Ranma to put a defense, or to dodge at the last second. He must've put too-much chakra into that attack... he had been building his Ki reserves up over the last fifteen years.  
  
The attack had grown immensely in terms of destructive power and of speed. It was over ten times more powerful then Kumon Ryu's attack.  
  
He hadn't been attempting to kill his son, only to injure him enough to stop him from getting himself killed by Itachi. Now he was dead because of a simple miscalculation. He watched his son lie there on his chest, bleed to death.  
  
-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
Ranma was far from dead. He would've been deceased right now, if he hadn't focused all of his ki into his chest at the last moment. And even with that, he was loosing blood fast.  
  
Normally Ranma would've gotten to his feet and taunted his opponent's weak attack, asking if he had any more. But by lying there and lowering the last of his ki reserves he had a major advantage over his father.  
  
-  
  
His father's defenses and senses weren't up.  
  
-  
  
And the bleeding martial artist had time to plan his next attack.  
  
Ranma decided that if he wanted to survive tonight, he would have to use his chakra, as he did at Jusendo.  
  
Ranma reached inside of him. He knew that his mind had forgotten how to use his chakra, but after training for years, you merge it into your subconscious.  
  
He searched deep within himself, and found.  
  
-  
  
'OH FU-ro!!!' (A/N: ^_^ No heavy swearing in this fic. No sir-ee! a furo is a Japanese style bath room)  
  
'WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHAKRA STORED?!' Ranma mentally screamed. He had no idea where it was and how to use it. The last time he had used it, he was acting on impulse.  
  
He tried to remember what his mother had said about chakra..  
  
*****************************FLASHBACK*************************************  
  
"You see, martial artists use their ki to enhance their speed and strength etc. Ninjas on the other hand use chakra. Chakra is a different form of ki. You could say that ki is the purer form, but in truth, chakra is ki, but uses energy from nature as well to strengthen it's power."  
  
*************************END*FLASHBACK************************************  
  
Ranma internally grinned. He could figure this out. Hadn't he learnt the hiryushoten-ha in 3 days? Hopefully his subconscious could work out how to do it, *before he bled to death. He relaxed and started to meditate.  
  
-  
  
ten seconds passed. Nothing. 'Of course nothing would happen, for god sake! You can't just order your sub-conscious to do something!' he thought 'What did I do at Jusendo?!' Ranma mentally muttered desperately.  
  
*****************************FLASHBACK*************************************  
  
Damnit! He wasn't going to die here, not to this loser! He reached deep dark regions of the inside of his soul, searching for a weapon or tool that he could use. As if his will to live acted as a flood light, it appeared.  
  
He didn't know what it was, yet, he somehow knew it from somewhere... it was almost as he had locked it away. There was no time to ponder what it was. All he found all that he knew was that he needed to win. And so he did.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw. He couldn't see Saffron, but he could see a Saffron shaped flame behind the fireball. Drawing his right arm back he pooled all the mysterious energy into his hand and punched in the direction of the smaller flame he assume that was Saffron.  
  
The energy in his hand left him and created a swirling mass of cold air that shot through the fireball and ripped through Saffron's body like rice paper.  
  
*************************END*FLASHBACK************************************  
  
'I saw the energy.." Ranma thought. "Now that I think of it, back then I extended my ki, to power up my attack and drew the flames in to use the horizontal hiryushoten-ha just like a.'  
  
'..Just like a net.'  
  
He reached out to nature, extending an invisible aurora, letting it flow through the air. Letting it flow through the air seemed to unlock the secret to chakra.  
  
'The air.' Ranma thought, 'I shouldn't be forcing the air to move.. I should. connect myself to the air.. and manipulate it as I would my arm or my leg...'  
  
-  
  
Genma got off his knees and wiped the sweat-that-came-from-under-his-eyes away. Because real men don't cry, their eyes merely perspire.  
  
He looked towards his wife. It didn't matter what Nodoka did to him now. Nothing could hurt him more than the fact that he just killed his own son.  
  
-  
  
Ranma grinned, put both his hands on the ground and pushed hard as he raised the air under his body suddenly. In a burst of wind propelled speed he launched himself 10 metres into the air.  
  
-  
  
Nodoka and Genma heard a sound from where Ranma lay and turned their heads to the spot where he was lying. Seeing his body not there they looked up, and saw their flying son. A mixture of joy and amazement shone on both of their faces.  
  
-  
  
'That's my boy!' Genma thought proudly.  
  
-  
  
'*That* was Gen-jutsu! He *actually* fooled two experienced ninjas into thinking he was dead, to gain time to think up a plan!' Nodoka thought, with a look of awe and joy. 'He may just have what it takes to avenge the family!'  
  
-  
  
"Time to end this pop." Ranma stated. He then rushed forward at his father before the old man could react and started the spiral.  
  
During the fight, Ranma and his father were keeping a calm mind as they fought.. (well Ranma didn't have time to get angry and the Umisenken doesn't work if you don't control your emotions..) so the air around them was quite cool.  
  
-  
  
Genma was confused by this. He had been there when Cologne taught Ranma the hiryushoten-ha. He knew how in theory it worked. The Hiryushoten-ha required hot and Cold ki. 'Ranma must be loosing it' he thought before he decided to wait for Ranma to come to him, so he could knock his son out gently, and get him medical attention.  
  
-  
  
As Ranma ran, he created a heated aurora as he made the spiral. As he came into striking distance to his father, he crouched down instead of just outright using an uppercut to deliver the attack, causing his father's roundhouse kick to miss his head by inches.  
  
Ranma jumped while his father was off balance, when he reached a height of 2 metres above his father, he twisted his body around. Ranma suddenly went into the exact opposite of the Soul of ice. He focused all his building emotions and punched down, pushing the air which his ki had been guiding to follow him as he created the spiral at his father who was directly below him.  
  
-  
  
"HIRYUSHOTEN-HA REVISED- INVERTED FLAMING DRAGON!!" Ranma bellowed.  
  
-  
  
All hell broke loose.  
  
-  
  
Picture a large hiryushoten ha. Now flip it upside down. Nomally it would *just* fling the opponent/ opponents hundreds of metres into the air and the real damage happens when they land. This one instead, SLAMMED and then PINNED Genma into the ground, crushing him.  
  
To make things more painful, all the shrapnel in the empty lot, got caught up in the hurricane. It is enough to literally rip any normal person apart.  
  
(A/N: Think back when Zabuza and Kakashi fought and used the water hurricane-thingee on it's side. Debris was sucked up and pelted at the person on the receiving end.)  
  
Good thing then that Genma Saotome was, and still is no ordinary man. For when the hurricane subsided and Ranma landed, he found a mangled and broken Genma lying on the ground.  
  
Ranma walked toward his mother, who had jumped to safety when she felt the build up of chakra. When they got within a few metres of each other, they rushed each other and created the largest hug/running-tackle in the history of man-kind. The type that make certain amazons cry with pride.  
  
Ranma's mother handed him the scroll. When a tear of pride rolled down her cheek. Ranma grasped it and prepared to open it.  
  
-  
  
"Wait.. Ranma. I have something.. to tell you.. boy." Genma burbled, painfully rolling onto his side to tell his son what he felt about all of this with the last of his strength.  
  
-  
  
Ranma walked over to him and squatted down beside him expecting a lecture about how worthless he was, but instead he heard:  
  
"Ranma.. I'm ..proud of you boy. *cough*.I only wish. that I could see you .whoop. the weasel's (Itachi means weasel) butt." Genma managed to get out,  
  
Ranma stared in shock.  
  
"I thought. that because I. couldn't kill him. you wouldn't. stand a chance..*hack* ..don't forget.. that. I'm.. proud.. of .you.."  
  
Genma said this then collapsed onto the ground.  
  
-  
  
"OYAJI!" Ranma screamed! And grabbed his bloodied father to find that.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzzz..." Genma fell asleep and let out a giant snore.  
  
Ranma and Nodoka performed a massive, simultaneous face-fault.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: this entire chapter was way too serious for my taste. BLEAH! Serious- ness is scary. This isn't a cliff hanger and it's nearly twice as long as one of my regular chapters.  
  
Next chapter: Ranma transforms!! OMG!! (Oh My God!) Nodoka reveals all stuff about her village!! LOL!! (Laugh Out Loud!) Genma reveals his past and the relevance of the martial artist's code!! WMTATU!! (Who Makes These Acronym Things Up?)  
  
I need some help with my definition of Chakra. I probably won't put up another chapter for a few days so I can get some feedback on Chakra. You can Email me, or just review/Flame me.  
  
L-sama's shadow puppet: *sob* you've been here since the start (almost 3 days now).. but if ur not careful, your compliments'l give a head so big that my neck will snap from the weight. (Yeah kakashi's gonna get whooped real good. ^_^) To ensure my neck stays intact send a flame every once in a while.  
  
Aleh: I've tried to keep the effect of the first two chapters alive in this chapter, don't hurt me..  
  
-  
  
-  
  
WONKY-THE-DONKEY-KING SIGNING OFF!! 


	6. Chakra definition

Blazing stallion, crouching fox.  
By Wonky_Donkey  
fukuwearer87@yahoo.com.au  
  
Disclaimer: I ain't typing new one each chapter, go read the one on chapter 1!!  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Flash backs*  
  
-Dr Tofu's Clinic-  
  
Ranma's mind was in turmoil as the sun rose into the morning sky. He had just used a technique so powerful that he could've killed the man that raised him for the last seven years of his life. This was not what scared him most of all. The fact that he had used it in such a reckless fashion, was that if his mother hadn't jumped out of the way, practically all the way onto the street, she would've been caught up in the attack and lying next to his bedridden father who hadn't moved since Ranma carefully deposited him into Dr Tofu's arms at the local clinic.  
  
-  
  
Ranma was in no better shape than his father. The fighting and injuries had taken it's toll on him. As soon as he had made sure his father was in good hands, he had collapsed bodily onto the floor. He was weak from blood-loss and the vacuum blade had left a deep cut that required thirty or so stitches. All through the operation, Ranma had awoken, well to the point where he could pick up snatches of conversations. He could sense his mother nearby saying that all was going to be right. She was not just saying it for Ranma. She was saying it for everyone in the room.  
  
Genma was in a bad state, he had lost a lot of blood in the fight, and Dr Tofu was unclear if he would make it through the night. Both Genma's legs were broken, his right arm fractured, shattered ribs, and both his lungs were pierced by shrapnel and bone.  
  
Ranma had lost a lot of blood as well. He had lain on the ground for a good 10 minutes planning his attack while his parents stared in shock, thinking he was dead. All that time he had been bleeding profusely from his chest and had been unable to try and stop the blood flow with his ki, lest alert his parents of him being alive. He had lost just as much blood as his father had, because Genma was immediately given medical attention. If his son and wife had waited before taking Genma to the clinic, he would've died in half hour.  
  
Dr Tofu wasn't used to dealing with such severe injuries. It was usually cuts/bruises, toxin induced pain and dislocations/breaks/fractures from people who either attempted to date Akane, eat her food or be in the same room as her on a bad day (any day of the week ending with 'day'). Having to deal with two patients bleeding to death, in high danger of dying at any moment at the same time, didn't help much either. If not for Nodoka's help, both patients would have died that night.  
  
-  
  
Throughout the operation Nodoka had not left the room. Sensing her son's worry, she tried to assure him by saying as she changed the bandages on his chest for the umpteenth time, "Don't worry about your father dear, he's a tough ol' panda. He's been in worse states before and will, no doubt be put in worse ones later in his life. Mark my words. " Even through Ranma's foggy, sedated state of mind, he could hear the affection in her voice. "Just concentrate on your own well being for the time being." Ranma's guilty feeling had declined a little after hearing that, yet it still hid in the back of his mind as he entered the dark world of unconsciousness.  
  
- As soon as he awoke he had immediately asked if his father was alright. Nodoka was relieved by him awaking, but had to restrain him from getting out of bed. When he continued to struggle Dr Tofu pushed the trolley- stretcher (A/N: a stretcher with wheels. I don't know what they're called. 6-_- you know, the ones they use on ER and all those other hospital sitcoms when a patient is being rolled into the ER by the ambulance peoples.) that Genma was on, next to Ranma.  
  
-  
  
He had been using his body in a new and strange way and like when you thoroughly exercise a new muscle, or a muscle that hasn't been used in a long time, (say five years) it aches like hell afterwards.  
  
It had been over twelve hours since his fight with his father (now 5:00 in the morning), and Ranma had been awake for over an hour. Genma had failed to break from the "meditative trance", so called by Nodoka.  
  
Nodoka claimed that there were many ways that could break him free of it, but all of them would aggravate the injuries further. She knew this from countless attempts when he had entered this state suddenly, usually without warning. It was the equivalent of a coma.  
  
Ranma continued to watch over his father, waiting for him to awaken. At that point in time, he would give up the scroll if it meant getting his father back. He wasn't the best father, but he had been the main parental figure in his life since Ranma was 8. Ranma didn't know how he'd continue on with his life if he wasn't woken up everyday, by being thrown out the window.  
  
-  
  
"Oyaji.." Ranma sadly whispered to himself as a torrent of happy and (mostly) sad thoughts flashed through his mind's eye.  
  
-  
  
Genma stirred. Ranma, who had been staring at his body for over an hour now, was wondering if he had imagined it.  
  
Genma stirred again. This time Ranma knew it happened. He watched his father, hoping for another sign of life.  
  
-  
  
Genma snorted, rolled over and scratched his butt.  
  
-  
  
Birds flew happily in the morning sky, singing their songs of joy.  
  
-  
  
Squirrels happily frolicked in the trees, enjoying the fresh morning air.  
  
-  
  
Several popping noises came from Dr Tofu's clinic. (A/N: Anime anger marks make a popping sound when they appear) About two seconds after that, an angry cry sounded from the recovery room in Dr Tofu's clinic, "HOW DARE YOU SLEEP PEACEFULLY WHEN I'M WORRYING ABOUT YOUR LIFE?!! DAMN YOU OYAJI!! GENMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DI-urkk!!" Ranma was restrained from killing his father when his mother rushed into the room. (She was concerned that the popping sound was the stitches in Ranma's chest coming out)  
  
Upon hearing a death threat directed at him, Genma, (with practiced ease) woke up, jumped up out of his bed and got into a defensive stance to fend off his enraged attacker. This is usually quite painful when both your legs were broken the previous day.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
When Genma had been put back on his bed (it took both Nodoka and Dr Tofu to haul his giant butt onto the bed) , and had stopped crying like a baby, (uncontrollable eye spasms that result in mass amounts of moisture-real men don't cry after all) Ranma asked his mother, "Uh.. mom? I still have some questions about chakra. Could you and dad help explain it a little better?" Ranma thought back to fight and how he used his chakra. "When I used that final attack last night," he paused to give Genma an apologetic look before continuing, " I.. I think I used my chakra. But it doesn't seem to make sense how I did it, after listening to your explanation."  
  
Ranma then gave his account of what happened when he released his ki into the air and 'grabbed hold of it'. Nodoka and Genma both listened to what Ranma had to say before Nodoka cleared up Ranma's misunderstandings about chakra.  
  
"What I said before was the way how most ninjas use their chakra. Most ninjas drain small amounts of energy from their surroundings to perform elemental attacks such as fire, water, wind, lightning, stone, ice etc. If there isn't a nearby source of power to drain the chi from, (A/N: I'll call the energy from nature 'chi', unless someone gives me a better idea.) the ninjas have to create the elemental 'pattern' themselves using 'Hand Seals'. Hand seals are used to direct the flow of the ki ."  
  
"Even when ninjas have an available source of power nearby, they still need to create certain amounts of the element with their ki, to control the jutsu. Think of the fireballs Saffron was throwing at you. He created all the fire himself, since there was no fire nearby and he has an incredible source of power, within himself so there was little strain. If the mountain was on fire, he would've probably gathered chi from the flames, (fire is pretty much chi) make a fireball and make a 'coating' of his own fire-ki around it, to control it."  
  
"Without the 'coating' the fireball would fizzle out, but the coating holds it together like a bag, and all he would have to do is to throw/expel it with his ki in your direction."  
  
Nodoka glanced at Genma to see if her theories were correct. He had his eyes closed and simply nodded, so she continued.  
  
"Last night when you extended your ki, you gathered wind-chi and used it to propel yourself and increase the power of your technique. I also sensed that you used your chakra to heat up the air around you when you finished the spiral and jumped into the air, making your attack more powerful." Nodoka explained.  
  
"But.. you said that ninjas use hand seals to direct the flow of the ki. I'm pretty sure that I didn't do any hand movements that I haven't done before. I just pushed of the ground.." Ranma revealed.  
  
Nodoka and Genma seemed pleased at hearing that (well, Nodoka smiled, but Genma nodded again)  
  
"Ranma, when ninjas use an elemental pattern enough times, they become accustomed to it and no longer need to perform the seal. This takes many decades of practice, but can be handy in battle as it considerably shortens the amount of time needed to perform a jutsu."  
  
Nodoka smiled as she remembered a happy memory, "You were trained in Wind and Fire-chi ever since you could walk. Myself being from the Fire country and your father being from the Wind country. When ninja children are first taught to walk and talk, their parents try to incorporate and teach them about a specific elemental pattern. It's usually the element from their countries. The pattern that is taught to children when they are young, will usually be their strongest element, later on in life. It is unusual for a child to learn more than one type of pattern when they are young as it is rare for joining' s of two ninjas from different countries, such as the marriage between your father and myself."  
  
"Ninja countries are like major clans and clans, such as the Uchiha Clan, are like sub-clans. Some ninja countries are at war, some have treaties etc. The wind country and the fire country haven't been in the best of terms, especially recently." Nodoka seemed to trail off a bit, thinking about the recent strife with the wind country and the Kaze-kage. (A/N: it was just recently that the chunin exams finished ^_^)  
  
Ranma, wanting to know about the ninja countries, got his mother back to explaining by giving a cough. Nodoka continued with her explanation after apologizing.  
  
"The wind country and the fire country haven't been in the best of terms because of wars and such. Ninjas are commonly used as soldiers during a war and because of this, marriages between ninjas from apposing countries are rare."  
  
Ranma looked shocked when he heard that ninjas were soldiers. He thought that they were assassins or body-guards.  
  
Sensing Ranma's shock, Nodoka calmed him by saying: "Ninjas are only soldiers during times of war, and even then they are usually messengers, or do convert-ops. During more peaceful times, they (ninjas) are paid by the amount of missions they do, pending on their level of skill and the difficulty of the mission."  
  
"As you were raised by two different types of elemental users, both fire and wind patterns were imbedded into your subconscious. So when you used your chakra last night, it was a melding of both: Hot air."  
  
"Because your memory was erased, the subconscious ability to use both these elements should be a lot easier to learn use now." Nodoka was happy that something good came out of having to erase Ranma's memory.  
  
"We'll find out more about your description of 'making the wind become an extension of your body' later when we arrive at my village."  
  
"If my theory is correct, then you might have slight telekinetic abilities." Nodoka mused. "but that will have to wait till later. I would like to see what your real form looks like, if you are certain of your decision on the pledge." Nodoka requested.  
  
"I'm sure. Oyaji? Could you pass me the scroll, it's on the bedside drawer."  
  
Genma nodded again.  
  
-  
  
"Oyaji?" Ranma asked when Genma didn't move.  
  
-  
  
Genma's head rolled to the side and let out a snore. (A/N: Saotome secret technique! Undetected napping! When you sleep when you should be listening/fighting/talking, and fool your opponent into thinking you are in deep thought. BWAHHAHAHAH!! BE AFRAID!!)  
  
-  
  
Genma had obviously been sleeping ever since he stopped crying.  
  
-  
  
Nodoka exploded, "DAMN YOU GENMA!! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP THROUGH MY EXCELLENT EXPLANATION OF CHAKRA?!!! GENMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DI- urkk!!"  
  
This time it was Ranma who had to restrain the normally calm Nodoka from maiming his father. Not that he needed to, as Genma prepared to defend himself, with the same results as last time.  
  
"EEEKKKKKKK!!!" Genma squealed like a little girl as he rolled on the floor.  
  
Dr Tofu came into the room hearing all the racket and watched as Ranma tried to restrain his mother (who had the katana out) from killing his father, while Genma rolled on the floor squealing (vocal chords tightening, causing breathing to sound more high pitched-'cause real men don't go "eeeek!") like a pig.  
  
"..Right. looks like you've got everything in order, then." Dr Tofu said as he went off in search of a cold drink.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N:  
  
HOO-HAH!! Yet another mighty chapter falls!! The largest chapter yet!! I'm sorry bout saying the transformation would happen this chapter and about Genma revealing his past and the relevance of the martial artist's code, but it'll happen later on. (Maybe next chapter 6-_-)  
  
Thanx to: Night hunter, thanx for the ego booster!  
  
Alex Ultra, yeah, I knew that stuff bout the spirit bomb, but the connection stuff, (while I didn't really understand it) helped a lot.  
  
LSama's shadow puppet, 6-_- actually, I've been using that site for a while now, nearly a year... 6-_- but it didn't really help much. The pics describing the actions were pretty cool though.. Thanx for the accidental flaming!! (read what you wrote when you reviewed me, just after you wrote ".And as good as I am at writing even semi-dark fics..." ^_^ V peace-out!  
  
Evil Kasumi, thanx for bringing up the rivals! I was going to just have Ranma beat the tar out of Ryoga and Mousse, but now I'll make them relatives of Ninjas!!! BWAHAHAHAH!! Yeh, the Naruto crew will be introduced to Ranma when he goes to the village. (a ninja team of 4 perhaps?)  
  
Xylix, Thanx for the helpful criticism. about the line breaks: I'm having difficulty with making well spaced paragraphs, when I put two lines in- between dialogues, it comes out as one, so I put a (-) cause anything more than one empty line gets deleted. This lets me evenly space out the fic. It gives the readers time to breath, rather than clumping it all together.  
  
IF ANYONE CAN HELP ME WITH THIS I'D APPRECIATE IT!! (Remember, it's for your convenience, not mine.)  
  
I'll explain the mushroom effect next chapter when Ranma transforms, this chapter they didn't really discuss the scroll, so because the subject didn't come up, I didn't explain it.  
  
About the Gen-jutsu illusion. if you read the 4th chapter carefully, the technique was called "kage-henge jutsu". This is a mixture between the HENGE and the SHADOW CLONE jutsus. Meaning the extra mass is there, just instead of disappearing when it's hit, because of the scroll, it always stays there.  
  
About chakra detection, well you can't find something if you don't know what it looks/smells/tastes/sound/etc like, right? I think the ninjas would've eventually found Naruto, but Iruka knows him better than most people (therefore knows his chakra better), and that other sneaky guy (I've forgotten his name) had tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll, so he obviously had some sort of way to know where Naruto was, so he could find and steal the scroll off him.  
  
Remember Genma had dozens of jounins after his blood, when he married Nodoka. (Nodoka was like a female version of Ranma, eg. Dozens of crazies trying to marry him/her). Not to mention Itachi as well. So they actually could recognize Genma's 'scent', from fighting him so many times, and they had the skill to actually chase after him and catch him.  
  
And about giving away future scenes. well I only do it as not to disappoint the audience. The amount of times I've read a fic, thinking that it was good, only to find out 20 chapters later that it's trash, or goes of in a different direction from what I'd like, really pissed me off. I felt like I wasted my time, so I'm just letting the audience know in which direction it goes.  
  
(and anyway, there's no way that Ranma could meet someone strong and not fight and defeat them, huh? It's a martial arts comic.)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
WONKY DONKEY SIGNING OFF!! 


	7. Ninja Ducks

Blazing Stallion, Crouching Fox wonky_donkey  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts' *Flashbacks*  
  
Chapter 7: Ninja Ducks!  
  
Ranma stood silently in the brightly-lit room. He fervently wished that his mother hadn't dragged him into this lively place of soon-to-be raging chaos. Chaos followed him wherever he went, he tried not to walk headfirst into it when he could help it. He had smelt these scents many times as his father took him on the run from ANBU and other pissed off male ninjas through Japan and China. The spices and eating sounds always calmed him down, Chinese food was his favourite food.. after Japanese, Italian, Thai, Malay...Mmmmm...  
  
All the same, as soon as he could leave the Nekohanten the better. There had been many fights here, Khu Lon, Herb, Panty-hose Taro naming just a few. This was in Ranma's opinion, one of the chaos centres of Nermia, and he had recently tried to avoid places such as the Nekohanten, Uchans, Furikan High school, or unused lots. Unfortunately for him, Nermia thrived on the destruction caused by the Nermia wrecking crew so he had nowhere to go. Gambling, Cheap housing materials, mild pornography, "Live Martial Art Exhibitions" (for a fee), was mostly run by Nabiki. Unlike what most people think, there is no way one 17 year old girl could manage to support a family of four, who lived in a large property, with two human vacuum cleaners for guests*cough*free-loaders*cough*, not to mention how many times the house has been nearly destroyed. The truth is that at age 14, Miss Nabiki Tendo started dealing in everything that could make money, bordering of illegal, to make money for her poverty-stricken family. She learnt from an early age to not get caught, risking to break her ailing father's heart further after the death of his wife and her mother.  
  
With all the chaos in the air, with some luck and some manipulation from the Ice Queen, the Tendo family managed to stay in the black. This was the only reason why Ranma had put up with the manipulation since he had returned from Jusendo. Before he started to use his subconscious Ninja instincts and talents, it didn't matter if he what he cared about the manipulation, he couldn't do anything outside of pimp-slapping Nabiki. And one thing his father and mother had instilled in his was to never hit a girl. Genma didn't hit women, because his wife had instilled a fear of all women shortly after he refused to fight her for the first time.  
  
It wasn't long before a familiar purple blur raced out screaming a deadly war-cry of "AIREN, WO AI NI!!", before attempting to spear tackle our hero to the ground. Ranma jumped just in time, so instead of *his* frame being broken yet again, the honour was bested upon his father. CRUNCH, CRACK, POP- POPITY-POP went the sound of Genma's body being slammed across the wall and then given a bear-hug strong enough to give a grizzly a dire need for a chiropractor. (A/N: Hey, just because Genma isn't a bad person, doesn't mean he won't get a beating for all the things he did to Ranma over the years. And anyway, who doesn't find "Giving the ole' Panda rug a beating" fics funny? ^_- )  
  
"Aiyah!" Xiam Pu exclaimed, her eyes closed, rubbing against Genma's prone frame, "Ranma, you need diet.. and bath! Xiam Pu wash Airen back!" Xiam Pu grinned like a cat as she began to drag Genma's corpse-like state upstairs.. only to be stopped as Nodoka let out a small cough, getting the feisty amazon's attention. Noticing Ranma standing next to his mother, it took our bouncy warrior two seconds to notice and drop the old man before attempting to glomp Ranma. Standing in front of her, Nodoka gave her a stern look before asking in an old dialect somewhat a mixture of Japanese and Cantonese, "Greetings young warrior. I come to speak with the honourable Elder Khu Lon. This concerns your marriage to my son."  
  
Xiam Pu looked blankly at Nodoka, blinked twice, then attempted to glomp Ranma again to be stopped by a frustrated Nodoka. "Don't they teach the young-ones anything of the old ways anymore? I'm going to have to speak to your Great-grandmother about this." Nodoka said in an offhand way.  
  
Xiam Pu thought, 'Hmmmnnn.. if mother-in-law talk to great-granny then Xiam Pu get Ranma.' Xiam Pu called to her granny (who was upstairs meditating) . "GREAT-GRANDMOTHER, MOTHER-IN-LAW AND AIREN IS HERE!" Xiam Pu shouted.  
  
A white blur appeared from the kitchen appeared and sent a barrage of knives at a pot plant on the other side of the room, screaming "NOW YOU DIE Ranma !!" everyone in the shop sweat-dropped then went back to their own businesses leaving a half-blind young man extract his fury on a pot plant. Finally Mu zhi realized that it (the pot plant) wasn't Ranma and put on his glasses. After looking around the room about twenty times, Ranma walked up to him and smacked him on the back of his head. Mu zhi then began to rant and ramble about how he would finally free his future bride from the demon... blah, blah... before throwing a few chains at Ranma.  
  
Ranma dodged at the last second and jumped out of the shop to get more space to fight. He taunted "Come on blind boy, let rumble!" before running off towards furikan high. Mu zhi in hot pursuit ran after him, on roof tops, tree branches, houses with open windows, until the two fighters reached the furikan high school oval. The two boys stood there watching each other.  
  
-  
  
the wind blew through the grass and the two martial artist faced off.  
  
-  
  
Ranma, wanting to end the fight as soon as possible, charged towards mu zhi at high speed. Mu zhi grinned and threw a chain in a jabbing throw, straight at Ranma. Ranma side-stepped the chain with ease and didn't stop running. Ranma with a burst of energy punched the still grinning Mu zhi with all his strength.  
  
-  
  
Well, he tried to but he was being restrained by a chain around his waist. Mu zhi then threw some kunai at Ranma scorning hits on his thighs and left shoulder. Ranma shouted out in pain and tried to free himself from the chain with no success.  
  
Mu zhi laughed, "Fool, no-one can escape my newest special technique. This is my living chain technique, by releasing my chakra through the chain I strengthen it and can control what direction it moves in."  
  
The world seemed to slow as Ranma processes this new information. If mu zhi knew how to use chakra, then he had ties to ninjas. Ranma didn't want to use his new found abilities in fear of a recurrence of last night. His father was still in the clinic and Ranma was still weak from blood loss. Ranma fired off a large Mokotakabisha at mu zhi, only to find that a few more chains leapt up to protect their master from harm.  
  
Mu zhi laughed and commanded his chains to grab Ranma and smash him against the ground. Ranma could feel his bones moan and grunt in complaint when he hit the ground. He gritted his teeth and decided that if he wanted to live, that he needed to use chakra to survive. He relaxed and released his ki into the air drew it back in. feeling the power flow around him he focused it into his arms, grabbed one of the chains that were holding him down and tried to yank mu zhi off his feet.  
  
As if Mu zhi had his feet glued to the ground he merely laughed at Ranma's feeble attempts to move him. "It's elementary chakra manipulation to stick your body to objects, even children can do it. You can't move me!"  
  
Ranma was in deep SHI-take (A/N: a mushroom), and while mu zhi began to rant and rave while slamming Ranma against the ground, he contemplated how chakra could be used to stick your feet to the ground. Therefore if it could be used by your feet... then...  
  
Flash back **************************************************************************** ********** Ranma and his mother are discussing why the Uchiha clan was so powerful as they walked from the clinic to the Nekohanten. "The Uchiha clan, was famous for having a special genetic ability, commonly known as an advanced bloodline. It's rare, but some of our clan have the sharigan ability. It's an ability to see chakra, therefore being able to copy jutsus after just seeing them. From your description of the Jusendo battle, I would assume that you still have the gift.  
  
End Flash back **************************************************************************** **********  
  
If Ranma could copy his technique to stick to the ground Mu zhi couldn't slam him around.  
  
Ranma focused energy into his closed eyes and opened his eyes. Nothing was different, he concentrated again. Yet again, no luck. He was panicking right about now, but he calmed himself down enough to remember everything he knew about the sharingan...  
  
Uhhh...sharingan means "Spinning Wheel Eye" ... Ranma began to focus again, but this time he focused the energy in his closed eyes and began to make it spin. Faster and faster it span and when it reached it's peak speed, Ranma opened his eyes.  
  
-  
  
Ranma saw. The colours he assumed to be chakra, flowed around him and mu zhi.  
  
-  
  
Ranma understood. He didn't know how he understood what the chakra was doing, but he understood how to copy it. He focused his chakra under his feet when he landed on the ground. Mu zhi looked up from ranting and looked surprised. He channeled more chakra into his chains trying to move Ranma.  
  
Ranma saw what he was going to do, before he did it. He increased the chakra under his feet accordingly.  
  
The two teens began raising their chakra. Mu zhi chains started to crack and one by one they began to break from the sheer amount of chakra inside them. The ground under Ranma's feet suddenly exploded under his feet and propelled him into the air. Mu zhi only had one chain left. He let go of Ranma, not wanting to fight Ranma in an air battle, instead he used his final jutsu.  
  
"ASCENDING DRAGON CHAIN!!" Mu Zhi shouted in rage as his single chain rose into the air in a tight spiral. Ranma began to descend and was planning to do some form of the Hiryushotenha but first he had to deal with the chain.  
  
'Mu zhi controls the chain using his chakra, by forcing it into the chain, if I do the same with cold chakra...'  
  
Ranma grinned and gathered his energy as the chain rose higher and he descended faster.  
  
When he connected with the chain he channeled his chakra into the chain as Mu zhi did. His chakra mingled with Mu zhi's and made the chain cold. As Ranma pumped cold energy through the chain, the winds picked up. A tight hiryushotenha came down upon Mu zhi and like a corkscrew, the whirlwind of air ripped muscle and tendons from Mu Zhi's right shoulder. Over the noise of the attack, Ranma heard Mu Zhi's scream and stopped channeling energy.  
  
-  
  
When Ranma landed he saw the destruction he had caused. There was a deep hole in the ground and surrounding it was a pool of blood. Lying in the pool of blood, Mu Zhi laid there holding what was left of his shoulder.  
  
-  
  
At this sight Ranma promptly threw up. After a few seconds Ranma gathered the strength to look up at Mu Zhi's body. He realized that Mu zhi required instant medical care. In short Mu Zhi was bleeding to death.  
  
-  
  
Despite his earlier injuries, Ranma ran like he had never run before. Carrying Mu Zhi's body he reached Dr Tofu's clinic, and left him in the good care of Dr. Tofu.  
  
As Ranma made his way back to the Nekohanten, he bleakly thought if this was the life that he was going to live from now on. Kill or be killed, die or become a murderer. This was the way of the Shinobi. Nin-do. His mother had spent some time before they opened the scroll, telling informing him what it would be like to be a ninja.  
  
-  
  
'Kill or be killed...' Ranma sighed  
  
-  
  
When Ranma reached the Nekohanten, he was surprised to find it empty apart from his mother, Khu Lon and Xiam Pu sitting around a table. Khu Lon and his mother seemed to be talking in a strange dialect and Xiam Pu was trying to understand what they were saying.  
  
Khu Lon noticed Ranma and saw his injuries. "So, did that fool Mu Zhi invent a new technique son in law?" she cackled, "I hope you're better off then he is."  
  
Ranma winced, he decided to let them know the worst. "Mouse is in a bad way, he used some form of a chakra technique using some chains and I had to go full out. He's currently in Dr. Tofu's clinic, he's lost most of his shoulder."  
  
-  
  
pause.  
  
-  
  
Xiam Pu had a pale, sickly look on her face. Mu Zhi may be annoying and possessive, but he has been the one constant in her life since she was 4 years old. She glanced at her grandmother and before she could say a word he grandmother gave her permission to go.  
  
She left the room without even glancing at Ranma. Ranma gave the two women a summary of what happened on the oval. When he was finished his mother told him about what had happened while he was fighting.  
  
"Khu Lon and her tribe of amazons have been allies with the Hidden Leaf village since the Great Shinobi War. I have updated her of your situation and she says she might have a cure. She didn't know who you were, but she guessed so. She'll give you the cure as way of apology. She could see the resemblance in you and your grandfather. He was the 3rd leader of our village. His title was the 3rd Hokage and he along side of Klu lon here." Nodoka calmly told Ranma.  
  
"Like you, he was a damn good looker too!" Khu Lon cackled then winked at Ranma, "if I was a good 40 years younger you'd be back in the village acting like a good husband already." Khu Lon sighed. "I miss him a lot these days."  
  
Noticing Ranma's puzzled look, Nodoka told him that his grandfather died recently. She decided not to tell him that he was killed by one of his own students. Ranma has enough on his plate, without swearing vengeance on Orichimaru.  
  
Khu Lon asked Nodoka, "I can give you a cure, but I don't understand why son in law hasn't changed back into his proper form." She added, "that scroll should have reversed the effects as soon as it was opened. I don't understand why it didn't work."  
  
"It did work. It is because this is Ranma's proper form."  
  
"Pardon me, dear? My hearing must be going, I heard you say that this is his proper form." Khu Lon said.  
  
While Nodoka explained Ranma remembered why it didn't work.  
  
'Damn you Ryoga..'  
  
Flash back **************************************************************************** **********  
  
"I'm going to do it now mom.." Ranma said as he took a firm hold of the scroll. Genma and Nodoka looked on and watched as Ranma open the scroll. There was a blinding flash of light. Genma and his wife shielded their eyes as Ranma ...  
  
...stood there stupidly waiting for the effects to take place, except that they already had. Genma smacked his fist on his hand and stated, "Ahhh!! That's right Ranma ate those aging mushrooms!"  
  
"Aging mushrooms?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"Yeah, who eats them gets younger or older. It depends on the size of the mushroom, so if you eat a 10 cm mushroom, you become 10 years old. He ate a 18 cm mushroom at the end, so he's 18 years old." Genma happily said.  
  
"OYAGI!" Ranma said dangerously, "IF YOU KNEW THIS THEN WHY THE HELL DID WE HAVE TO FIGHT LAST NIGHT?!!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"Ooopps.." Genma said.  
  
"OOOPPS?! OOOPPS?!! PANDA NO BAKA!!" mother and son said simultaneously as they gave Genma the beat down of a lifetime.  
  
Dr Tofu walked in and thought when he saw the scene, 'what the hell was the point of staying up all night and fixing him up? I need something to drink..'  
  
End Flash back **************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Ah. That would explain it. If the two of you could come back tomorrow, I'll have the cure ready." Khu Lon said. "I'm going off to visit Mu Zhi now." She then looked Ranma in the face and said, "thank you for not killing him today." Before escorting mother and son out.  
  
As they walked out Ranma wondered if she thought that he would killed him without a second thought.  
  
'Is this the life of a shinobi?'  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry for taking so long, I was stuck in a place with no computer/internet/people who spoke English. I;m also starting year 11 (senior school) so the work load is harder. Hopefully I'll get a chapter every week done, depending on my work load. 


End file.
